one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Link Battle Royale
Credit goes to Nintendo, Capcom, and Silver Bolt for the Link Sprites. SemiJuggalo, Rokusho_god@hotmail.com, Fatherbrain, and Bacon for the Young Link Sprites. And YWD for the Toon Link Sprites. This is Bulborb channel 3's Eighth One Minute Melee. Intro Link is walking through the map, but then a smaller version of him appears, and then an even smaller version, with a Master Sword and Hero's Shield. Link takes out his Megaton Hammer, while Young Link takes out his Wooden Sword and Deku Shield, and Toon Link prepares to strike Young Link. Fight (*Cues Boss Battle-Kirby Triple Deluxe*) IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL FIGHT '' Toon Link tries to hit Young Link, but he jumps out of the way, Link then tries to hit him, but Young Link Block it with his Wooden Sword, Toon Link then tries to slash him, but Young Link Shields it. He then jumps away as Link and Toon Link hit each other, Young Link's tools then break with the Minecraft tool-break sound effect, so he then takes out his Koriki Sword and Hero's Shield, he then charges at Link and Toon Link tries to hit him but Young Link jumps past him and slashes him 8 times, he then launches him. Link then slams his Megaton Hammer on the ground, creating shockwaves chasing Young Link, who runs away, Toon Link then slashes him twice and then Young Link slashes him, he then grabs his Bow and Shoots a Fire Arrow, knocking the Megaton Hammer out of Link's hand, Young Link then fires a Bomb Arrow, but Link then shoots another Bomb Arrow, causing an explosion, hitting Toon Link, who then slashes at Link, who then throws a Bomb at him, Link then shoots him through the head with an arrow. Young Link then uses his Magic Rod the throw a fireball at Link, who blocks it with his Hylian Shield, Link then throws a Deku Nut at Young Link, stunning him, Young Link then shoots an Ice Arrow at Link, who then Grabs his Biggoron's Sword. Young Link fires two more Ice Arrows and another Fire Arrow, Link then deflects them back with his Biggoron's Sword, but Young Link jumps over them, Link and Young Link then slash at each other, but they're swords collided, Young Link's tools break again, but Link then Link uses his Bigorron's Sword and slashes Young Link, Who then shoots the Bigorron's Sword with another Bomb Arrow, Link then throws a Deku Nut at Young Link, who then uses the Triforce to snap out of it, Young Link Grabs a Heart Container, he then gets the Magic Sword and the Hylian Shield. Link uses a Potion and heals himself, before taking out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Young Link then slashes at Link, who blocks it, Link then slashes him and then sees a Smash Ball, Young Link then stabs it upward, he then jumps up and then tries to knock it downward, but Link throws a Deku Nut at him, he then grabs the Smash Ball, Link uses his Fianl Smash and shoots Young Link away. ''K.O THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... LINK Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:Bulborb channel 3's new series Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword Category:Magic Melee Category:Magic Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:Bulborb channel 3's new season 1